Photo Prince
by sundrymunity
Summary: AU. A campaign for fresh faces to the fashion industry brings in old and new  models and photographers alike , and in this twisting game the six find themselves caught up in conflicts that threaten to take out their dreams.
1. Otoya

"Aaaaand shot! Hahaha, that's a really good one!" The sun glanced off the lens of a camera as it swerved around the park, landing on a couple sitting on a bench. "I'll zoom out for this one, to get it all..."

The old couple were close, speaking to each other through touches and soft words, love lighting their eyes up, and Otoya smiled as he snapped a shot. What was left was a little tinge of longing for something like that, but he pushed it away and looked for his next model. The girl playing tag with her brother? No, maybe the family of three generations feeding ducks! There were so many things to take pictures of, Otoya grinned to himself, and no time to spare.

"Alright! I'll do the ones that're snapshots first, and then the ones that stay there longest will be last." He raised the camera again, peeking through the little square and blinked when he saw a large sign being set up. "Huh? I wonder what's going on..."

He jogged over to it, and read it outloud as soon as it was finished.

"Wanted: Fresh faces in photography to take pictures of new and old models. All are welcome to send in their samples!" Otoya grinned and let the camera hang around his neck, something he'd saved up money for since he first saw it in a store when he was a kid, and pat it lovingly. It was an older model, but maybe they'd still let him use it. "This could be my chance! But.. Then I'd have to work with models... They're so stiff, and posing looks bad in shots."

With a frown set in place, he thought about it. Once he became a world-famous photographer, he'd be able to travel anywhere and take pictures of things in their natural habitat. Or maybe he could ask his model to do that for him? They've make for interesting shots! It could be a new style or something. He could definitely do this.

"Heh, alright, I'll do it! I'll send in my samples and get the job for sure!"


	2. Natsuki

_"Natsuki, you're a natural! You're so good in front of the camera, you bring my photos to life with your smile. Ah, let's do a few more, alright? And then we can go out for ice cream."_

Natsuki looked through the lens at the daisies posing for him, concentration set and fingers at the ready.

_"I love you, Natsuki. Don't forget that, okay? I love you very much."_

He took a picture as a bee landed on one, and then turned his attention to a butterfly that floated past and landed on another.

_"You're just a child with silly delusions! You're only good for modeling, don't you know that? And now that you've said _that_, we can't work together anymore, you stupid child! You've _ruined _me!"_

"Ah, that's a good shot! Thank you all." Natsuki stood and bowed his head to the daisies and their moving companions, raising the camera skyward and looking at the clouds through it. "Oh, that'd make a good one too... It's too bad the sun's light is so troublesome, but it's easy to fix that, isn't it, Elizabeth?"

The dog barked her reply, tail waving happily as the camera turns its gaze onto her and took a few shots as she ran and jumped around. Her owner laughed and chased after her, taking pictures on the fly, which wasn't something he did often. His favorites were still-shot, nature at peace, though he'd be doing something new later today. Natsuki fell into the grass and Elizabeth flopped down beside him, both breathing hard - and happy if the tail thumping on the ground was anything to go by.

"Today, Elizabeth, I'm supposed to be taking pictures of another human being." He said quietly, and the dog laid her head on his stomach curiously. "They're so hard to capture, always on the move and so tense compared to all of this," he gestured with his hand. "Though I suppose a photographer's got to take what he gets, right? ... I'm really dreading it."

She barked and he laughed, scratching behind her ear. "You'll think I'll do fine, huh? Well! I won't let you down, my dear Elizabeth. I'll do my best given the challenge. Happy?" Another bark, and this time she stood and climbed on top of him, licking his face happily.


	3. Masato

It'd always been something of a hobby for Masato - being able to hold a camera of any kind, even a cell phone, pointing and taking a shot of what he wanted - and it was one of the few things that made him feel as if he had control in his life. Only _he _could choose _what _he was going to take a picture of next, in what _way _he wanted to do it, and _when_ he was going to take it.

However, his father only considered it a hobby, and looked down on his son for liking it so much.

Masato lifted the camera - nothing special, something disposable you could get at the store - and looked through the lens at the bird resting momentarily on the ground, small frame constantly on the move in case of predators, ready to take flight. It cocked its head, looking straight at him, and took off before he could get his shot a moment later. He stood and slipped the camera away with a small frown, stepping back inside before his father could catch him.

"Master, preparations are ready for you to begin tomorrow. They've set you up with a high-class model due to your stature and skill."

Masato nodded to his faithful butler and whispered as he passed. "Thank you, Jii."

Tomorrow, he would be attending his first photoshoot with an unnamed model without his father knowing. It was a secret meant to be kept, and if he found out it would mean dire consequences. A lot of disappointment, silent and angry, something Masato remembered feeling constantly as a child when he- The past was the past, he thought to himself, and he wouldn't give _that_ guy the time of day in his mind.

Masato stepped into his room and slid the door shut behind him, walking across the floor to a loose wooden plank and opening it up. Inside where photos he'd taken, his personal favorites, ranging from beginner shots as a child to his more recent, professional-looking ones. There were some that weren't his but _of _him, and he brushed away the thin layer of dust on them as he tried not to remember days gone by.

It was, after all, the past.


	4. Tokiya

Looking at the pictures, the photographer could _tell_ they were perfect in every way and form. The model could do no better in that department, yet...

Yet, it didn't feel real.

Posing wasn't supposed to feel real, but Ichinose Tokiya took it to another level in a way his photographer couldn't describe nor sell. So he quit, asking that one of those "fresh faces" be assigned to the guy to see if anything changed. The only response this garnered from the model himself was the clench of his fist, hidden to the eyes of both the photographer and the producer, and he changed from his clothes to something more comfortable and set to work through his new book until the next week, when he'd meet his third photographer.

The producer sat down in front of him, leaned on his knees and clasped his hands together. Tokiya didn't even glance up, he knew the routine.

"Tokiya."

"Yes?"

"Look at me." He flicked his glance up and, seeing the look on the other's face, quietly put down his book with little protest. "You know that we can't sell any of your prints, right? do you know why?"

He shook his head, and the producer sighed, head dropping and obscuring his face.

"Because there's something missing in your photo-shoots, Tokiya. And it's what we call _heart_. Your eyes don't show anything, they're guarded, and while you follow the photographer's directions to perfection... Without that _heart_, it's nothing but amateurish work." The head raised and the model met the gaze evenly. "I'm sorry, Tokiya, but if it doesn't work out with this 'fresh face' crap they're giving us then you're gonna have to be let go. Understand?"

No, no he didn't. If it was perfect, then why... Tokiya pursed his lips, but nodded. "Yes, of course, producer. I'll do my best."

_That_ got the other man to laugh, and he clapped Tokiya on the shoulder with a grin. "That's my boy. Alright, relax until the new guy arrives okay? I'll have info on him by tomorrow night, so I'll tell you about him then."


	5. Sho

The two stared at each other, and finally Kaoru sighed and looked away.

"No matter what I say, you're going to do it anyways." A nod. "And I _guess_ it isn't bad for your heart, since all you're doing is posing and everything."

Sho grinned as his brother gave in, grabbing him in a head-lock. "You're such a worrywart, Kaoru! I can take care of myself."

"Hardly! Don't try anything funny, okay? Don't do like those other models do and count your calories or whatever, you need-"

"- 'every bit i can get.' Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Despite Kaoru's strict words before, there was a smile on his face and Sho gave him a noogie abstently. What kind of photographer was he gonna get?

"What kind of photographer are you getting?"

"If I knew that, I would've told you. I dunno. Think you could find something?"

"Let me go and we'll see."

Once released, Kaoru reached onto the floor and picked up his laptop. "What's their name?"

"Natsuki or something. I skimmed the email I got but she's from Hokkaido."

"Y-you idiot, your photographer's a guy!" Kaoru was laughing _way_ too hard, and Sho punched his shoulder lightly.

"Shut up! It sounded like a girl! I mean, what guy sits around and takes pictures of _flowers_?"

The chuckles didn't subside, but Kaoru tried his best to stifle them. "Well, as l-long as he doesn't try to make you b-b-_bloom_ then you're fine!"

Another punch, this time hard enough to make his twin wince. Sho wasn't even sorry. "What's his name?"

"Shinomiya Natsuki." A pause. "It sounds familiar, but I can't remember..."

But Sho knew exactly who that was. He groaned and fell back onto the bed, and Kaoru looked down at him in surprise. "What's wrong, Sho?"

"_Natsuki_. You know, the one who used to model with me? Who'd call me small and cute and all? That guy? Damn, when'd he get into photography..."

"Well, at least it's not a stranger?"

"I kind of wish it had been." The apologetic smile he got form his brother just made Sho wish he was luckier and, with a second groan, he stuffed his face into the mattress. "It figures the only guy who'd take pictures of flowers would be _that_ guy..."


	6. Ren

Men, women, it didn't matter - they all fell for the pitch (_They say a picture is a snapshot of a memory... Well, how about we _create_ some, hm? Just the two of us... And that camera of yours._) and even when they knew it meant the end of their careers they _still_ fell for it. It was pretty laughable, in Ren's opinion. Time after time, one by one, even the highest ranked photographers would come in with their clothes on and leave with them barely intact, pictures taken but never shown to the public. It became kind of a game for him, to see how long each would last, and despite knowing about this practice the company wouldn't let him go. Couldn't, since he did his job (sometimes) and he did it well (_very_ well).

That is, until he met his new one. Honestly, he didn't know when Hijirikawa got back into photography after his father had found them playing together with a camera all those years ago and honestly? He didn't really care.

Ren liked the challenge.

Besides, it'd make for a pretty interesting bit, seeing how long Hijirikawa could last until he either gave in or quit.

It was a short meeting, full of formalities Ren didn't care for and Hijirikawa seemed to disdain and, with a shake of their hands, the deal was complete. Unfortunately. The other's pain would be the _only_ enjoyable thing about this arrangement, and he'd make every moment horrible for the photographer. _That_ was a game worth playing, cat-and-mouse, and he would, without fail, win. Naturally, it wasn't a guarantee, but that's what made it so _interesting_.


	7. Haruka

This... seemed like a bad idea, now that she was here and regretting accepting the job. Tomo-chan had said it'd be a _great_ way to start in the business, something exciting and new, and Haruka wasn't about to let a chance like this get away! If it'd mean that one day, she'd get to take pictures of Hayato-sama, then...

Then she'd do it!

She nodded to herself, full of determination, and started when she saw a man disappear into the estate. Someone lived in this old place? But... It'd been abandoned...

Hadn't it?

"U-um, excuse me-" She called out, but the other was gone. The curiosity was too great to dissuade her from entering, so with shaky courage and her grandmother's camera clenched tightly between her hands she followed the mysterious person.

"Hello? Um, if someone's there, I'd like to know..." The words trailed off as she saw a ghostly white figure cross the courtyard in front of her, and she waved. "H-Hello there!"

But it didn't respond.

Instead, much to her horrified shriek, it turned and passed through the wall into one of the rooms, black hair streaming past it and kimono barely touching the ground, as if it had been gliding. Haruka shook and took a step forward, her body disobeying every signal in her head to _get out of there_. She'd come for this, right? To take pictures of the mysterious spirits haunting this place?

She'd never felt more regret. Or less tired, despite the hour of two she'd come at. _The perfect time_, Tomo-chan had told her with a grin, _to catch spirits, of course!_ Her friend was becoming a model herself, and while Haruka had been thankful of her suggestion, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy now, especially having seen _that_. The pink-haired girl swallowed thickily, and forced herself to lift the camera and peer through the lens, shakily looking for her first shot.

In her view was a cat sitting in front of the main house, tail flicking idly, and a meow reaching her ears. A cat, in this place? While it wasn't uncommon for there to be strays roaming aorund, especially in old places like that, it was a comfort to know she wasn't the only living thing around here. Haruka smiled and knelt down, holding out her hand to the cat. "Are you going to be my protector, kitty?"

He meowed in return, turning around and walking into the house, tail flicking slightly as if to beckon her. The photographer hesitated, but stood and followed the black cat, wondering what he wanted to show her. Maybe he was a spirit? A monster-cat..! No, he seemed too kind, too good, to be a mean-spirited one, so... She turned and looked over her shoulder as she slid open the old screen door and stepped inside, eyes widening when she saw the same spirit from before, blue and green flames floating around her, pass by the spot Haruka had been moments before, a look of anger disorting her pretty face. The door slammed shut under her touch and she stood there, frightened out of her wits, and jumping when she felt the cat rub against her legs, purring comfortingly and twisting through them. It calmed her, strangely enough, and she leaned down her hand to pet the animal, him rubbing his face against her fingers gently.

With Haruka sufficiently calmed, the cat bounded away, stopping to look back and only moving forward once he was sure the girl was following behind, passing through the ajar doors easily, as if he'd been there for centuries. Maybe he had. If it was a _good_ monster cat, then surely he would show her a peaceful path, and he'd explain its sudden appearance and protectiveness. But they usually finished their job once their owners were gone, didn't they? The more Haruka thought about it, the less sense it made, and yet she couldn't get her mind off of the cat that walked a few feet in front of her, alert and ears swerving at every unknown sound, pausing once or twice as if deciding where to go next. She'd tried several times to try and talk to the cat, but he just twitched his ear back at her in acknowledgement and nothing else.

After traversing through most of the main household, the cat, which she childishly dubbed "Kuppuru" after his soft, black fur, sat by what seemed to be the final screen door she'd have to push open, waiting. The girl, instead of opening it like he seemed to want, knelt down in front of him and ran her fingers through his short fur, heart beating fast now that she knew that she could possibly be in the center of this abandoned house, and decided to ask some questions.

"Can I call you Kuppuru?" The cat watched her, the tip of his tail flicking curiously, and waited for her next, less stupid question. She flushed slightly in embarrassment and glanced around, the camera in her free hand entirely unused. "U-Um, can I take some pictures of you..? I was supposed to come in here to, um, take some pictures of spirits but..."

The cat rubbed against the screen door and, finally relenting, Haruka opened it. Inside was a small room, no bigger than the little apartment she shared with Tomo-chan, lit dimly with candles. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and saw that the top of the entryway had talismans on it, to keep the malicious spirits that resided there from entering.

It all looked so new, yet no one had been living here for centuries.

She turned to ask the cat who'd been renewing the seals and candles for so long, and saw she was alone in the room. Startled, the fear crept back into her mind, and she stumbled closer to the lit candles, their flickering flame oddly soothing. A familiar call turned her head and she smiled in relief at the cat sitting across the room, taking her camera and turning it onto his dimly lit form.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Kuppuru. Monster-cat or not, you're a one-of-a-kind friend. Um, if you're still here after I take your picture, then maybe you can live with me and my friend Tomo-chan!" The purr was loud enough for her to hear, despite the distance, and she snapped a shot of him, lowering it in surprise when he _was_ still sitting there. She took it as a go-ahead to take more pictures of him and, in the candlelit safety of the room, the cat stretched out and seemed to pose for her, black fur glistening slightly in the dimness and eyes glowing a beautiful blue-green in the darkness.

He led her out too, once she was finished with her picture taking and the hour had passed, and followed her home. Taking up on her offer. Haruka smiled warmly at Kuppuru and picked him up, carrying him up the steps to her shared apartment and stepping inside quietly, careful not to wake her roommate. After she closed the door to her own bedroom, he jumped from her arms to her bed, and she fell right down beside him, exhausted and warm.


End file.
